I have to making love with you!
by Rukishido
Summary: Ichigo ama Rukia taruhan siapa yang dapet nilai bagus, kalo Rukia menang Ichigo bakal jadi budak Rukia. Gimana kalo Rukia yang kalah? Soft lemon Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1 : DEAL?

Lagi-lagi fan-fic Ichiruki..

haha.. Ruki belom ada niatan untuk bikin selain Ichiruki siih  
Mana Ichirukinya rated M semua (anak rusak jangan ditiru)

Haha... kali ini Ruki coba bikin soft lemon

Semoga berkenan di hati ^^

(kali ini Ruki mau bikin cerita tiap chapter pendek-pendek biar pada penasaran)

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

**I have to making love with you!**

"hah.. hah.. hah.. Tunggu! Oii!" ujar seorang anak perempuan bermata violet yang tengah sibuk mengejar seseorang

"Mana mungkin aku mau menunggumu bodoh~!" jawab seseorang yang sedang dikejarnya

"Kau menyontek hasil ulanganku tadi kan, Ichigo!"

"Wahaha.. aku tak perlu menjawabnya!"

**CKIIT BRUUAK**, sang kepala jeruk menabrak sesuatu yang keras hingga jatuh

"Menyerah kau mikan no baka!" ucap Rukia sambil menginjak perut Ichigo yang kini tengah jatuh terlentang karena menabrak sebuah tiang listrik

"A-ampun.. Rukia"

"Rukia? Mana -sama nya?"

Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Rukia-sama.." jawabnya dengan sewot

"Terus?" tantang seorang anak perempuan bernama Rukia

"Gomenasai.."

=OAO=

* * *

_**Dirumah Ichigo**_

"Ya, kau memang malas. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba belajar sedikit saja? Lumayan kan jika mendapat nilai bagus?"  
Ichigo yang sedari tadi kesal akibat ceramah yang Rukia berikan menjadi lebih sewot dari sebelumnya. 'Kenapa jadi cerewet begini sih..' gumannya

"Baik, baik nona Rukia."

"Kau ini! kau pasti tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadikan!" balas Rukia

Tiba-tiba muncul ide nakal dari kepala Ichigo.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa belajar kalau tidak terinspirasi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Buat apa belajar jika tidak ada hadiahnya?"

"Ha-hadiah?"

"Ya, masa kau tidak tahu maksudku?" Ichigo menyeringai Rukia

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya "memangnya kau mau apa?" akhirnya kata-kata yang Ichigo nantikan sedari tadi terlontar dari mulut Rukia

"Nge-rape kamu"jawab Ichigo sambil tertawa ringan. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Rukia akan ucapanya itu.

"Nge.. Rape?" Ucap Rukia disertai dengan deathglare nya.

"Ya! Kalau mau, aku pasti akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan nilaiku akan langsung melesat jauh darimu! Aku yakin!" goda Ichigo

"Jeruk mesum"  
"Midget sok suci"

"Strawberry cacingan"

"Cebol penakut"

"Penakut!"

"Akuilah, kau takut kalah bukan?" tantang Ichigo pada Rukia

Dan tak disangka "Baiklah.." jawab Rukia. Mata Ichigo terbelalak kaget akan ucapan Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka jika ucapannya ditanggapi serius oleh Rukia.

"Ka-Kau serius!" ujar Ichigo dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar (dasar cowok ckckck..)

"Gue terima tantangan elu, ada 3 syarat!" tantang Rukia

"Tantangan? Oke, apa syaratnya!" jawab Ichigo antusias

"Pertama, kau harus mengalahkan nilaiku 3 kali berturut-turut. Test yang tersisa bulan ini UH geografi, kimia dan matematika!"

"Haduh! Curang! Aku kan paling lemah di 3 pelajaran itu!"

"Mau atau tidak?" tanya Rukia dengan pandangan meremehkan Ichigo

Dengan sangat kesal dan jengkel akan syarat Rukia, Ichigo menjawab "Baiklah! Syarat berikutnya!"

"Syarat ke-2, sesuai perjanjian jikalau kau menang aku turuti. Dan rahasiakan dari yang lain!" terang Rukia

Ichigo menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju "syarat berikutnya?"

"Kalau kau kalah, kau menjadi budakku selama 1 bulan"  
"UUUUAAAAAPAAAAAAA!" teriak Ichigo

"Setimpal dengan hadiahnya bukan?" kata Rukia sambil menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang hingga lehernya terlihat

"Tapi.." ucap Ichigo ragu  
"Gue bakal ladeni loe jika gue kalah. Jadi itu bukan rape"

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu! Jangan menyesal kau jika kalah!" ucap Ichigo yang tersemangati oleh kata-kata Rukia barusan

"Deal?" Rukia memastikan

"Yeah!" Ichigo menjawab dengan mantap

=OAO=

* * *

Keesokan harinya dimana test geografi dilaksanakan. Ichigopun bingung setengah mati karena ia belum hafal akan bahan geo yang akan diujikan hari ini. Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya meski tidak terasa gatal

* * *

_**Ichigo's Pov**_

_Aduuuh.. mati guee... Kalo kalah ntar gue jadi budak Rukia.. Ah! Semangat Ichigo!_

_**~end Ichigo's Pov**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kenapa? Takut kalah ya?" ujar Rukia yang duduk disebelah bangku Ichigo

"Eh, sembarangan elu! Ya nggak lah! sebentar lagi, elu bakan jadi milik gue!" Ucap Ichigo yakin dan mantap 100% bakal menang (padahal...)

"Jeruk mesum"

"Midget sok suci"

"Strawberry uletan"

((Ujian pun dimulai))

* * *

_**Rukia's Pov**_

_ah gampang~ gampang! Soalnya gampang banget!_

_**~end Rukia's Pov**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ichigo's Pov**_

__Tidaak.. apaan inih tanah botol! (author's note : yang benar tanah podzol, sayang) Mati gue.. Gak ada yang bisa sama sekali! argh! Tenang, tenang.. Besok masih ada kesempatan, aku harus menang dari Rukia!

_**~end Ichigo's Pov**_

_**

* * *

**_

((Kring.. Kring..)) Test geo-pun berakhir. Ichigo yang nyawanya tinggal setengahpun ikut keluar kelas dengan muka yang lesu. Wajar saja, spertinya dengan ini ia telah kalah oleh Rukia sang bintang kelas itu.

"Haha, dengan ini aku menang 1-0" ucap Rukia menyeringai

"Sial kau Ruki.."

"Hahaha.. Bersiaplah jadi budakku, Kurosaki Ichigo~!" ucap Rukia bangga

"Tunggu sampai tubuhmu milikku, Kuchiki Rukia..!" balas Ichigo tak mau kalah

"Jadi tidak sabar menerima laporan nilai bulan ini"

"Aku juga sayangku!" ucap Ichigo pada Rukia

**PLETAK..!**

"gomenasai, Rukia-sama"

"he'em"

_~To be continued_

* * *

(ngomong ala presenter s*let)

Siapakah yang akan menang? Akankah Ichigo bisa nge**** Rukia?

Ataukah Rukia yang akan mendapatkan budak baru?

Tunggu dichapter berikutnya! ^^

Bagaimana menurut anda fan-fic saya?

!Review~Review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Perjuangan Ichigo

Semakin gaje dan abal-abal haha

mungkin rada garing dan blablabla XD

Survey membuktikan yang baca ini fan-fic 100% membela Ichigo (termasuk saya) WAHAHA

Ada yang dukung Rukia?

Oke! karena gak ada kerjaansaya lanjutin fan-fic gaje ini!

(meski tergolong sangat pendek)

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

**I Have to Making Love with You!**

**Chapter II**

**(Jeng... Jeng... Jeng!)** Akhirnya Ichigo mati-matian cari bala bantuan teman-temannya. Dichapter ini Ichigo bakal merengek-rengek kepada sang kepala nanas untuk membantunya. Bagaimana nasib Ichigo? Akankah Ichigo menjadi budak Rukia? Mari kita lihat bersama di TE'KA'PE!

"Renji, Renji, Renjii~!" teriak Ichigo sambil nangis-nangis gaje

"Wo-woi! Lepasin! Kenape sih loe Chig?" timpal rambut nanas (plak) Renji maksudku

"Renji-kuuun" kata Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca

_(Author sweatdrop, 3 orang kecelakaan, 5 orang luka parah, 7 orang nari-nari sambil ngupil, 2 orang jawdrop sampe kemasukan lalat.)_

_Ichigo : Udah-udah! berhenti!_

_Ruki : abisnya... ya udah deh back to the story!~_

"Ke-kenapa lu Chig!" ujar Renji kasar lantaran risih gara-gara si jeruk nemplokin dari belakang

"Bantuin gue.."

"Bantuin apaan?"

"Belajar.." jawab Ichigo nekat dengan sedikit blushing *?*

"Ihh.. Jijay bajay! OGAH! OGAH! KAGAK MAU!" tolak Renji mentah-mentah sementah mangga kecut yang biasanya diidamkan para ibu-ibu hamil. Mangga kecut tidak baik untuk kesehatan karena sekecut ketek Ichigo (Ichigo : WOII!). Selain itu mangga kecut juga dapat berkhasiat untuk..

_Hichigo : Yaelah Ruki! cap cus atuh! eneng kelamaan nih!_

_Ichigo : Brengsek! Ketek gue kagak bau! sorry ye!_

_Ruki : Halah ngomong opo kon sunda gaje ngono (Halah, ngomong apa kamu sunda gak jelas gitu)_

_Hichigo : bahasa apaan itu?_

_Ruki : Alienese.. Eh jeng, udah pada denger gosip kemarin belum?_

_Ichigo : BACK TO THE STORY!_

"Renji..hiks.. hiks.. bantuin gue~! Huwaaaa" rengek Ichigo sambil sembah sujud(?)

"Le-pa-sin gue, se-sak tau..! L-Lu kaya hombreng aje"

"Enggak! enggak! Sampe lu mau bantuin baru gue lepasin"

Renji berusaha lari dari Ichigo dan BRREK! (apa yang terjadi?)

**Rukia's POV**

Akhirnya jam istirahat datang. Aku segera lari kekantin untuk mendapatkan roti kesukaanku. Aku berlari di lorong sekolah.

Kudapati Ichigo sedang tarik-menarik celana dengan Renji. HAH!

_~end Rukia's POV_

**Normal POV**

"UWAA! UPIN-IPIN!" sahut Ichigo keras-keras

Tak terima, Renji juga menurunkan celana Ichigo hingga terjadilah pertarungan tarik-menarik celana terseru abad ini (plak)

Dengan segala cara, bahkan dengan semedi 500 tahun (kelamaan kalee) Renji tempuh demi melihat boxer Ichigo"WAHAHA! ICHIGO PAKE GAMBAR DORAEMON!" seru Renji sambil gedruk-gedruk (mukul2) lantai sambil nungging tanpa membetulkan celananya yang telah melorot. Cekakaan sampe kaca jendela pecah semua. (Aduh... Ruki pengen ketawa GYAHAHA)

"Kalian.. apa yang kalian lakukan..." mereka berdua melihat sosok Rukia menatap aneh mereka. (Evil grins FTW!)

Tentu saja boxer Ichigo dan Renji terlihat _**SANGAT JELAS**_ (bold, italic, underline, caps lock : on) oleh Rukia. Sungguh malang nasib mikan dan pineapple

"U-uwa! Rukia! Ini tidak seperti yang kelihatannya!" Jelas Renji sambil sibuk membetulkan celananya

"MESUUM!" Rukia segera berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah memerah

Lagu "Ya Sudahlah" yng dibawakan bondan feat two black mewarnai ke-dramatisan, ke-jawdropan dan ke-sweatdropan Ichigo dan Renji.

(Ruki : **COZ EVERYTHING GONNA BE OKEH**! SIP CIN, CAP CUS!*digampar lantaran ribut*)

"ARGH! elu sih Chig! Malu nih gue!"

"Ye, siapa suruh pake boxer begituan.. GYAHAHHA!" Gantian Ichigo ketawa-ketawa lebay selebay waktu Ichigo liat Ikakku pake rambut (taukan di animenya?)

"Grhh... Sial kau.." gerutu Renji sambil blushing

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu teman-teman tentang hal ini nih.. uph.. wwhahahahahkakhahaka!" teriak Ichigo lantang sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje

"WAIT!" Renji narik tangan Ichigo yang sudah siaga mau gembar-gembor tentang boxer-nya Renji

_Background music (Author yang nyanyi nih) "Yasa shikute.. Atukutte.. Higyou na kissu de" (With your warmth, gentle, I'm fated kiss)_

_Renji : Diem lu ah! dasar pecinta hombreng!_

_(Gak dengerin Renji terus nyanyi)) "Irodotte o saiko no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru"_

_Ichigo : *nyumpelin kresek bekas bangkai ayam ke mulut Ruki*_

_Ruki : Uhuk,, uhuk.. ohok, ukh.. HOEK! *ga sengaja kresek tsb tertelan*_

_Ichigo : Dasar HOMBRENG LU, RUK!_

_Ruki : Ukh.. OEKK.. HOEKK.. UUOOEKK! *sibuk mau ngeluarin itu kresek*_

_Ichigo : *megang punggung Ruki* apa salam terakhir loe?_  
_Ruki : YAOI IS BEDEST! UHUK HOEEK! OEEEK!_

_Ichigo : The best neng..._

_Renji : Karep(terserah)! Back to the story!_

"Renji.." ucap Ichigo lirih

((Ruki : CIUM! CIUM! CUM! eh salah! dasar mulutku bejad(rusak) CIUM! *dikampleng Renji*))

"Loe serius mau belajar?" tatap Renji seperti Light menatap L dengan sungguh-sungguh meminta keyakinan L bahwa ia bukanlah KIRA *bukan Izuru lho ya!* (Death note chapter 45 *bongkar2 rak komik buat nemuin chapter berapa*).

"Ya gue serius!" jawab Ichigo dengan semantap-mantapnya

"Kenapa?"

"Ren, lu kan suka ama Rukia"

"Terus?" tanya babon penasaran tidak lupa dengan wajah innocent-nya

"Kalo nggak, sini sini!" bisik Ichigo

"apaan?" jawab Renji pelan

Ichigo nempelin mulutnya eh salah! Ndeketin mulutnya ke telinga Renji "Kalo lo nggak ngajarin gue, Rukia bakal gue rape!" (aduuh membalik fakta nih, kalo gak diajarin pasti Rukia bakal slamet)

"NUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

((Teriakan Renji dapat menyebabkan kangker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin, untung Ichigo gak hamil *plak*))

"Adooh! Budek gue!" Ichigo segera nutupin kupingnya yang mendengar bunyi "NGIIING" akibat teriakan Renji

"Noooo! Nooo! Rukia gue! Nooo!"  
"Jangan keminggris ah lu, lagi dateng bulan ye?" timpal Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala durennya yang tidak gatal

"Sembarangan! Gue ini cowok! Mau bukti!" Renji langsung naik darah (baca : nangis darah) dikatain lagi haid ama Ichigo (ih, btw bukti apaan ya?)

"Udah! Pokoknya elu harus ajarin gue buat test kimia besok dan test matematika lusa"  
"Iya deh iya..." jawab Renji pasrah

"Deal!" mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"DEAL!" Renji menjabat tangan Ichigo

_Ruki : kalo gitu kita buka tirai III!_

_Tirai III yang dipilih Renji ternyata adalah ZONK_

_Ichigo beserta Innernya : Gak bisa tidurr, gak bisa tidurr.._

_Renji : Sial!_

Allhasil dengan menghalalkan segala cara ia mendapat bala bantuan dari temannya. Akankah Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan Rukia?  
Tunggu di chapter berikutnya

_~To be continued_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo : Masyaallah.. Renji boxernye UPIN-IPIN WAKAKAKK!

Ruki : Elu sendiri doraemon!

Ichigo : Ikutan ajje lu author kurang waras! Kenapa punya Rukia gak ditunjukin skalian motif apaan!"

Renji : SETUJU!

Rukia : *Mendetgler dari belakang*

* * *

**Balesan review ^^**

**SoraHinase : haha... oke! lemonnya masih lamaaa tenang saja! Ruki amu coba pelan-pelan masukin adegan itu ke fan-fic**

**Qiekun : HAHAHA.. pada bela Ichigo! Mana nih pendukung Rukia?**

**Kurochi Agitohana : Saya juga gak percaya akan ide gila saya *geleng-geleng kepala (jeb, ajeb ajeb)***

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : SIP!**

**mio males log-in : haha.. ayo ajarin tuh jeruk belajar! Hati-hati naik darah XD**

**Aizawa Ayumu : Sankyuu 3 udah saya update nihh**

**Voidy : Makasiii sarannya ^^ love ya too XD**

**yuuna hihara : Waduh,, nggak ada yang mihak Rukia! XD Toh Rukia udah pinter, gak usah diajarin lagi kayak jeruk! *dibankai Ichigo***

**Sader 'Ichi' Safer : Thaaaanks 3**

**bl3achtou4ro : udah ku'update nih XD**

**

* * *

**

Na.. Na... Na...

Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan menceritakan perjuangan Rukia pada detik-detik pertarungan!

Akankah Rukia merenggek-renggek seperti strawberry diatas?

YA TUHAAN.. SAYA GAK NYANGKA READER MALAAH DUKUNG ITU JERUUK

Whoiii kaum wanita! kemana jiwa sucimu!(halah, padahal Ruki sendiri ngarep Ichigo menang) XD

.Oke

Semua caci maki diterima~

!Repiew!


End file.
